In recent years, the size of farming concerns has increased, increasing the number of implements and operators required to complete agricultural operations within time frames constrained by agronomics, weather and soil conditions. Existing solutions for monitoring implement performance are ineffective. As such, there is a need for improved apparatus, systems and methods of monitoring implement and operator performance.